


Adrien's Realization

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, No Lila Rossi Redemption, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, adrien is a secluded boy who doesn't realize what he's doing is wrong, and make him realize his advice isn't best for everyone, and probably about to fight whoever hurt chat, at least chapter one, i give adrien common sense, ladybug is a supportive partner, so chapter two was also written instead of sleeping, tags will update, this is a lila rossi hate account, we don't listen to canon here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Unrequited flirting was a normal thing in Adrien's life so he didn't see what he was doing wrong as Chat.  It takes one manipulative Lila Rossi to change that and start on the path to fixing his mistakes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Eventually - Relationship, maybe the last i don't even know yet, not til like the last few chapters tho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. gabriel teach your kid about consent for once in your life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first miraculous fic (and the first non-oc fic I've written in a while) so please be kind. I just needed to write something where Adrien realizes 'oh what I've been doing is wrong'

Chat Noir always flirted with Ladybug. 

Adrien didn’t see anything wrong with it, after all, it was nothing different than what he was used to. He had assumed it was normal. 

It’s what he dealt with every day on the job after all. So many people flirted with him, no matter their gender, so flirting with someone even if they didn’t respond to your feelings had to be normal.

Which is why he put on that persona as Chat. He would admit that he may have gone a bit overboard in a few cases, but for the most part, he was harmless. He wasn’t hurting anyone with his flirting.

There were times he hesitated because of something Ladybug had said, but eventually shrugged it off as her not being used to flirting or something along those lines. 

He had been like that at the beginning as well after all. It had taken him a while to get used to it all. All the unwanted advances. 

But no one really went too far so it was okay. They hadn’t hurt him or done anything that would have made his father upset with him. 

So everything was fine. 

No matter how much Adrien had started zoning out during the unwanted flirting, not wanting to even listen to the unwanted advances anymore. 

No matter how uncomfortable it had made him at first.

And besides, Adrien didn’t ever really see anyone else flirting with Ladybug so if it was just him then it should be fine.

At least that’s what Adrien kept telling himself, he told himself again and again.

Even after Syren where he knew he had messed up. 

Even after all the times that Ladybug called him out for flirting at inopportune times, after which he tried to scale down his flirting to when they weren’t in the middle of an Akuma.

He knew he didn’t like people flirting with him when he was in the middle of a photo shoot, after all, so Ladybug probably didn’t like it when he interrupted when they were supposed to be fighting an Akuma.

So he limited it to patrols and other times like that, when it wouldn’t be in the way.

But he still thought his flirting was okay, after all he didn’t think that he was hurting anyone when he did it.

At least he didn’t until Lila showed up at school.


	2. someone give this boy a healthy example of a childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Adrien see Chameleon?

Lila’s arrival changed a lot. Well more like her rearrival. 

Adrien didn’t catch all of the changes at first, he didn’t notice Marinette slowly getting isolated by his classmates, he didn’t notice how Lila was slowly manipulating his other classmates.

What he did notice is how Lila, at any moment possible, started clinging to him. It was like he was at the photoshoots all over again. 

Except none of the models had ever dug into his arm when he did something that they didn’t agree with. 

Lila did, and she wouldn’t stop doing it. It was harder to tune it out when you can feel nails digging into your arm.

He tried asking her to stop, but it only got worse. It was even worse than when Chloe used to cling to him to ‘protect’ him from everyone else.

She had finally stopped with the clinging recently, though it was quite clear that the protectiveness over him hadn’t stopped with how much she glared at his friends, especially Marinette.

Speaking of Marinette, Adrien wasn’t so sure about her calling Lila out. It clearly wasn’t helping her case against the others, and it just made Lila cling to him more when he tried to defend her.

He took him until after the disaster they called lunch happened for him to be able to get away from Lila. And even then it took him some time to find her.

After what seemed to be nearly the end of lunch, he finally found Marinette. He tried to convince her that calling Lila out wasn’t a good idea. Marinette seemed to agree but she seemed to brush him off slightly.

Adrien frowned at that, but let her go. His advice might not work best for Marinette after all. He just hoped whatever path she chose wouldn’t mean she got in more trouble.

….And then Chameleon happened. It was Adrien’s fault. He shouldn’t have said no to Lila, no matter how uncomfortable she had made him.

  
  


Everything always went better if you went along with what everyone wanted after all. 

At least, that’s what years of modeling and dealing with his father had taught him, who’s to say that Lila was any different from them.

Once he woke up from Lila trapping him in the closet, it didn’t take too long to beat Lila. Adrien didn’t think he’d been much help though. He got knocked out twice, only being able to help Ladybug near the end after she had tricked Chameleon.

Adrien was kind of dreading patrol that night. Despite Plagg’s insistence that he didn’t mess up, he couldn’t shake the feeling that between dealing with Lila and dealing with the Akuma, he had messed up.

But he couldn’t miss out on patrol. He couldn’t disappoint Ladybug twice in one day.

It didn’t take long to get to their meeting spot, but  ~~ Ad ~~ Chat was surprised to see that Ladybug wasn’t there yet. She normally beat him here. Had he really left that early?

Chat ended up zoning out a bit as he waited for Ladybug to show up, his mind going over everything that had happened today.

Because of that, he didn’t even notice when Ladybug finally showed up.

He didn’t even notice until he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched slightly. He glanced up to see Ladybug, who had put her hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Sorry Chat, I tried calling out to you but you weren’t responding.”

Had he really not heard his Lady? Was he really that deep in his thoughts? 

“Sorry My Lady, I must have been really out of it to not notice your dazzling presence,” Chat said, trying to flirt.

However, Ladybug saw right through his attempt at a distraction. “Chat tell me the truth, is everything okay?”

“Of course-”

“Chat”

Chat winced slightly as he was called out. “I just don’t want to worry you Bugaboo.”

“Okay first of all, we’re partners, I’m here for you no matter what. Second, I’m going to worry about you no matter what so you might as well tell me.”

“It’s about my civilian life though,” Chazt tried again.

“Then just be vague about it. Or even change some details if you need to. Just because we’re not revealing our identities doesn’t mean you can’t tell me what’s bothering you.”

Chat hesitated for a second before deciding. He could trust Ladybug. They were partners after all.

He changed a few details, saying it was at a modeling job rather than school, and leaving out everything happening with Marinette but still mentioning that the person bothering him was going after ‘other models’ for getting too close. 

“It’s weird though because the other models do it all the time. It just seems like she’s doing it more than the others,” Adrien added on as he was telling the story

Once he was done, he noticed Ladybug staring at him in shock.

“Like I said it’s nothing, I’m probably just-”

“Chat, no,” Ladybug interrupted, “That’s the exact opposite of nothing and the fact that you’re used to it. Chat, that’s not normal.”

“..Oh.”

...But if that wasn’t normal, then what was?


End file.
